Cloud Nine? More Like Cloud Mine!
Cloudy With A Chance Chateau stood at the helm of Antoinette. The wooden ship which he was sure that Meredia stole from some poor unsuspecting sailor. It rocked ever so gently in the rarely calm waters of the New World. There, the ebont captain stood dressed in his usual outfit. Black denim pants complimented by a pink dress shirt with a black blazer closed by one button. His dress shirt ubuttoned at the top to reveal his hairless chest. Despite his serene appearance, they had just survived Steelworks Island with their coffers intact. The Chateau Pirates. A New World Rookie crew making waves upon the second half of the Grand Line. But they were different from traditional crews. Most pirates considered the World Government their sworn enemy. They fought against Marines and promised to enact freedom upon those around them. But the Chateau Pirates operated against the Underworld. The same organizations which many other pirate crews aligned themselves. Perhaps this stemmed from the fact that most members of his crew were, at one point, innocent. Barring Maredia, each member who bore his flag faced false accusations of the crime which gave them their bounty. They were good people at the wrong place at the wrong time. But it was this reason that Chateau felt as if he needed to be there. To give them a place to belong just as his master done before. Regardless, the crew needed to restock in order to continue their journey. The Log Pose pointed to a nearby Island which Sinclair's journal named Gaia. There wasnt much information regarding what weirdness occupied that island. Whether it was overrun with lightning or fiery tornados. Still Chateau believed in both the power of his crew and himself. They would be able to stand against any threatening force. Drifting along the calm waters of the New World was a small fishing boat. It was made of a sturdy and pretty wood made apparent as the dark ebony color of the boat would shine under the beaming sunlight. It would seemingly be drifting aimlessly, being steered by the quaint waves of the oceans at its complete mercy. It would soon approach the Antoinette on its path to nothingness. If someone looked closely enough a young girl could be seen taking a nap on the deck of the small ship, a scarf wrapped around her neck covering half of her face as she slept in a bed of her own long and gorgeous hair. The small ship would cross paths with the Antoinette sooner than some would think, almost as though the ocean was pushing the two ships together. ---- Not too far away from a different angle, a small one-seater boat sailed the sea. Guiding the boat as though he was the helmsmen, was a dark-skinned teen of purple hair. Strapped over his back was a backpack, showing that he was indeed traveling in some manner. It'd been about three weeks since his last restock and supply had been growing short. Along the floorboards of the small boat, gold, diamonds, and other treasure could be seen spread out. His foot rested on the back of the head of a captured Marine. During that three-week time frame, the teen crossed paths with plenty of pirates and Marines, destroying both parties and claimed their spoils for himself. But he didn't really need the money. It was fun to him. And he really liked his fun. "Let me go!" The Marine demanded, "You're scum even to pirates! You're a wicked boy who needs his ass spanked. The New World isn't as easy as you think it is!" The teen grinned. "Well how about you spank my ass then, Joistin. That's right, you tried, didn't you? It's exactly how you got in the situation ya' in now, right?" Kneeling down, the teen gripped Joistin by his hair and lifted his head slightly. "If the New World isn't as easy as you claim it to be, then that's exactly what I'm looking for. It'll be a shit ton of fun! Clahahahahahaha!!" "Let me guess, the prince wants to be a big bad boy, rebellious to his mother? You think you can take down the Emperor's of the New World? Good luck you runt." "If you think I want to be a big bad boy to rebel against my mother, you navy personnel honestly are retarded." Squatting down, the purple-haired teen locked his golden eyes onto the Marine's own eyes. "I'm not a Prince by birth, those are my adopted parents. And it was boring there! Every time I saw a pirate my adrenaline rushed, it just felt like I was destined to live my life as free as I wanted... that's how I'd have my fun! Gah, I don't owe you an explanation." With force, the teen slammed Joistin's face into the plank of the boat. Grunting, the Marine began to leak blood from every possible portion of his face. "Bryant D. Kobe, that 80,000,000 of yours is child's play in the New World!" "Yeah yeah.." Kobe responded, placing his foot on the back of the boat allowing a white substance to spit from it, pushing the boat forward at extravagant speeds reaching the coast of Gaia in no time. Chateau felt something upon the seas. A powerful presence and one which appeared to be waning by the second. However this disturbance was overwhelmed by the sight of a woman seemingly floating atop the waves in a small fishing boat. "Someone's there, and they're going to crash into us." Chateau said. Of course the evil witches of the sea drew the small boat into the path of the Antoinette, a battle between ships which would result in the woman's lost. Picking strangers up from the ocean was perhaps one of the most dangerous things to do in the Grand Line. Hell, there were stories of Shichibukai often napping atop wooden planks and other World Government psychopaths in random situations. But Chateau had an obligation to keep. He quickly leaned over the edge and lifted his arm to the incoming boat. It seemingly vanished before the craft was lifted up and dropped atop their own ship's deck with a slight thump. His arm returned to normal by his side. "It's a woman." He said aloud while slowly approaching her. "Maybe she's stranded. Which, by the Law of Xenia, means we have to help her." The young girl would lie, still motionless, sleeping in the boat now on the deck of the Antoinette. As the man would approach her the girl would still not budge, though low snoring could be heard emanating from under her scarf. As Chateau would approach the girl her scarf would become a point of confusion, having a very lifelike snake pattern on it almost undulating, as if it was... Alive. In an instant, the scarf around her neck would unravel itself revealing that it was truly a snake and by the looks of it a species of , who's is capable of killing 100 men in a single bite, Its venom is about 50 times more toxic than that of the king cobra. The snake would wave from side to side before diving low, though only to distract the man shooting up to take a bite at the man's neck. "HISSSS!" The snake would utter as it flew towards the man at high speeds, it's mouth open and ready to bite. Despite the short distance. Chateau felt the intention to kill from the snake. And thus the sudden threat allowed Chateau to weave the sudden strike. His body dipping to side in a rapid, jerking motion. "What the?!" Chateau loved snakes...but he'd never seen a woman who wore a snake around her neck. Albeit it did a good job of protecting her. He couldn't get close enough to fully commit to scan over her. But as one without fear, he continued to press on towards the girl. He stared at the deadly snake...unconsciously pulling at a power bubbling in him which caused animals to hesitate in their movement. After a moments hesitation the snake was back on the offense, he would then lunge at the man once again. This attack was different, as the snake lunged at the ebony mage he would shoot his tail forward in a slashing motion across the pirates face. As he motioned his tail at the mans face it would sharpen, almost as if the end of his tail was no longer a tail, but a sword. In the midst of the snakes impending attack on the pirate the sleeping girl would shift her body to the side rolling in the opposite direction of the the man and her snake before drifting back into sleep. "Dammit!" Chateau spat. If not for his finger, which vanished, the snake's venomous fang would have probably ripped through his skin and burned his face off. He could feel the threatening power that the snake wielded. It sent shivers down his spine. All of this was going on while this girl remained sleeping. Peacefully floating atop cloud nine. "Hey! Why don't you wake up?!" The ebony captain barked. He quickly jumped out of the snake's rang and held his hand up. The invisible finger, now a massive skeletal digit, aimed to nudge the girl. However, he kept it invisible to remain from alarming her and hoping to bypass the snake's senses. "We save your life and this is how we're repaid. Know what, we haven't had snake in a long time!" “What do you wan’t, Kuro. Your food is in the bag by my feet, you know that!” The girl said as she rolled in her back rubbing her eyes. As she arose from her resting position her eyes widened at the sight of her boat now no longer on the water but in a ship and her snake in combat with what looks like a pirate. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!” The girl shot up from where she would lie in her boat, flipping from where she stood to soon land in front of the assumed pirate man and her combative snake. She kneeled down holding her hand back out to the snake motioning to to climb upon her arm. Without a second thought the snake slithered into her hand, but rather than being her scarf once again it stiffened it’s body reminiscent to that of a sword being held in her hand. In an instant the snake would begin to shift from reptile to weapon before their eyes as she quickly got into stance pointing her sword at the man. “I’ll give you exactly 1 minute to explain to me why I’m not still drifting on the water and dreaming of my very own treasure pool.” The girl still drowsy said as she shared a bit to much of her current situation. In his own little corner of the deck, Rowing bit into a green apple. A simple tank-top and shorts covered his body as he basked in the sun. He was completely unaware of his captain's usual antics. That is until he heard the hiss of a snake. He immediately jumped with concern. "What the hell!" he exclaimed and he soon ran over to assist Chateau. He then saw a young woman and was immediately stunned by her beauty. "We're.... the... Chateau Pirates. Why the hell were you just drifting on the sea alone? do you realize how dangerous that is!?" "I mean, who wouldn't? It's the grand fucking line, everyone knows of its dangers, that's why I carry a highly venomous snake around my neck." The girl would say sarcastically to the newly arriving man, redirecting her focus to the man who was engaged in combat with her beloved snake. "The clocks ticking, you've answered one part of my question but I'm gonna need to know a bit more, and just in case you didn't know one minute isn't very long, get to explaining." The girl said holding her stance, growing tired of waiting for a response to her question. Chateau was mesmerized by the constantly shifting sword which appeared to have consumed a Zoan fruit. "Amazing." He uttered, ignoring the two arguing before him. Still, Chateau wasn't one to be pressured by rushed demands and meaningless threats. "I'm sorry but you're aboard my ship. By the laws of Xenia, I'll answer any question you have. But only as long as you respect our home." The ebony captain approached Sayuri. His golden eyes lowered in a state of calmness. "Your ship was simply in the way and would've crashed otherwise. But if you like, you're more than welcome to leave." Chateau wasn't one to hold hostages. And he motioned for that the girl could easily be on her way after getting her ship back in the water. A tedious task indeed. "Otherwise, as our guest, we'll be more than happy to host you till we arrive at Gaia." The black haired girl twirled her wrists her blade slicing through the wind as it did so. As her hand returned to its resting position her blade would shift back into a snake, the snake slithering up the girls arm and twirling around her neck once again in a scarf like fashion, concealing itself once again. "I'm willing to stay for a while, I have some important business to attend too on Gaia." The young girl pulled her scarf over her face and moved toward the ebony pirate holding her hand out. "I'm Hagakure Sayuri, It's a pleasure to be aboard your vessel." Sayuri said slightly blushing under her scarf after realizing just how much she overreacted. "Chateau Noir of the Chateau Pirates." Chateau shook her hand with a firm grasp and a gentleman's smile. "Excellent. Why don't we have wine and you can tell us about yourself!" Chateau said cheerfully. He dragged her to a nearby table and looked to Rowing. "Come and join us! Madame Mori and the others are probably asleep right now." He grabbed 3 glasses and set them up with a blood red wine. Sayuri took a seat at the table, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "This is a shock, not many pirates I know have wine on deck like this. Honestly, I was expecting something a little stronger, if you know what I mean." Sayuri said as she swirled her glass in her hand. Her snake revealed its head from her neck licking at the glass in attempts to taste the drink. "Oh shit, I never introduced you Kuro." She said as she spoke to the snake before going on. "This is Kuroyuri, as you can see he isn't a normal snake, well, he's not a snake at all. He's actually a sword who ate his own devil fruit." Sayuri said as the snake snuck his head deeper into the glass liking at the wine. "Ate his own Devil Fruit? I've heard rumors that such a thing was possible...and honestly always dreamed of such a weapon." Chateau said with a slight smiled. He stared at Kuro. "it's a pleasure to meet you. As for my wine, I prefer to keep my senses about me while sailing. Never know when we'll run into a bunch of marines." Chateau's milky, soft voice started to laugh at the thought. "If you don't mind me asking," The captain continued after a sip of his drink. "What's this important business on Gaia?" Kuro would hiss in response to Chateau's greeting, this time far more welcoming and seemingly kinda than before still licking at the wine. "My business on Gaia is simple, I must acquire an item, the item being very similar to Kuro here." Sayuri paused contemplating on whether to divulge any more information or to cut the information short. She stared at the two men who sat across from her and thought. "Why give up this chance? I'm in the presence of what seem like capable pirates if I can get them to help me out, acquiring this blade could be a piece of cake" She would say before going on. "It's a special blade that I must get my hands on. I actually have a request for you. You all seem like capable fighters, would you help me acquire my blade? Payment may vary depending on results." Sayuri would speak eyeing the man even further, her enchanting and snake-like eyes would peer into their souls more desperate for help than she seems, awaiting an answer. "A special blade?" Chateau asked as he cocked his head. But what really caught his attention was the sensation pulling at his own heart. As if something came from her chest and wrapped itself around his soul in need of protection and help. "Gachichichi!" Chateau chuckled. "Well, as a guest aboard our ship and one who we shared a drink with...We'll be more than happy to assist. We're going to Gaia to restock anyway. I'm sure one or two of the others wouldn't mind a little adventure!" "Great!" Sayuri said happily her volume muffled under the snake wrapped around her face and neck. Sayuri placed her now empty wine glass down on the table, Kuroyuri still licking at the little remains in the glass. "So, is there a place I can rest my head before we arrive? Since my earlier nap was...cut short, to say the least." Sayuri said with a slight laugh in her voice. "Of course, we have a spare bed right through those doors." Chateau said with a slight smile as he nodded in the direction. He took a sip of his drink as the ship continued towards their destination. "We'll awake you once we land." The Antoinette arrived in due time to the shore of Gaia. The busy seaport of the island was refreshing to those who been at sea for quite sometime. Chateau knocked on the door of the room which Sayuri occupied with a slight smirk. "We're here!" He headed towards the dock, expecting those who agreed to come along to follow after. This task didn't seem like too much. A simple breaking and entering followed by some petty thievery. Chateau didn't like committing crimes like this. But his crew needed money for more supplies. After restocking, their coffers would be quite empty and ever since the reveal of their impressive bounty, jobs like these were the only way they could get by without resorting to more violent crimes. "What's the plan, Madame Sayuri?" Chateau asked Sayuri. Sayuri made her way to the door, Kuroyuri slithering back up onto her neck once again after she arose from her sleeping position. She then opened the door, greeted by a very chipper Chateau. "The plan?" Sayuri said confused before going on. "What plan? There is no plan. We're just gonna rush in guns a blazing and hope all goes well, were you expecting a plan?" Sayuri said skeptically as if the fact that she was without a plan was not odd in any way. Rowing, who was beside Chateau as usual, donned an unbelievable expression. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE WE EXPECTING A PLAN?!" He yelled loud enough that the ship shook. Chateau smiled to Rowing and lead the makeshift group outside. "Plan's are easy to discern. Sometimes the best plan is none at all. Especially when we lack any useful information on potential threats." The Skeletal Captain remarked. "The others will focus on restocking and guarding our ship. I think the three of us will be enough for this. Please, Madame Sayuri, guide us to your goal." Sayuri nodded at Chateau, acknowledging his words while also ignoring Rowings prior scream in dismay. "Follow me." Sayuri said as she walked forward, aiming for the center of the town, the merchants street. Sayuri quickly maneuvered her way through the town, going unnoticed and untouched as she swiftly cut through and around the greedy merchants and buyers. Sayuri would then stop abruptly, looking behind her at the pirates who would surely be far behind her due to the pace at which she moved. "C'mon guys, it's just through here." Sayuri spoke in a hushed tone, standing in front of an alleyway that housed a small metal door near the end of it, camouflaged in the darkness of the narrow walkway as she awaited the arrival of her new companions. Chateau looked to his First Mate with a nod as the mysterious woman lead them to their target. He wasn't one for the cloak and dagger...as it was rather impossible to do so as a 9 story skeletal monster. And even though his human form had more humanistic features, its size would cause even more hinderances. "Where are we going anyway?" Chateau asked the dark clothed beauty. Doing these kinds of jobs for money wasn't something he ever thought he'd find himself a part of. But he would be lying if he denied the pleasure of the adrenaline running through his veins. Grumbling to himself in the manner of an irritated old man, Rowing followed behind. As they approached the alleyway, he immediately became suspicious of his surroundings. "You know, this feels as though you're leading us to our deaths. What the hell are you planning?" he asked with anger, but managed to stay quiet enough so that no one with big ears could hear him. "You'll find out soon enough." Sayuri said, visibly becoming more guarded as she approached the door hidden deep within the alleyway. As Sayuri approached the doors handle with her hand, the snake around her neck once again revealed itself. The snake hissed at the door intensely, signaling something would await them behind the door. Sayuri would turn to address her current traveling companions. "Something not so welcoming is behind the door, you guys all set to enter?" "By the laws of Xenia," Chateau began. "I'm not allowed to barge into people's homes. But technically we're not guest. So that might make this okay." He stepped forward and winded his punch before sending it forward. His fist disappeared half way through as the door was seemingly knocked off its hinges. "Either way I'll deal with the karma tomorrow." He said with a grin as his hand returned to normal. "Ladies first." Rowing watched the "saint" known as Chateau break down the door to a building which may have been occupied by someone else. "Does the Law of Xenia permit you to trespass?" he mumbled quietly to himself. "I'm sorry did you say something?!" Chateau screamed back, seemingly ignorant to the intense tone of his voice. Suddenly a cold wave crashed against the inside of his skin. The hair on his arms began to raise as if he'd suddenly entered a violent battlefield. Sayuri brought her hand to her face, a look of disappointment hidden behind it as she shook her head. "These idiots better not get me killed" She thought to herself before looking back up to the man before her. "Keep your guard up, these people are no pushovers, they're the real deal." Sayuri said in a serious tone, hoping they would heed her warning and keep their guards up. As Sayuri entered the room she was greeted by a large scale auction taking place inside, the already startled auction goes would be wearing masquerade masks, turning their attention from the broken down door to the group of pirates now entering the room. Within seconds a large group of armed men would all turn their attention to Sayuri and her companions, their weapons aimed and ready to take the lives of her group. Their weapons varied from guns to brass knuckles. A fat man stood at the podium, wearing an ill-fitting suit and a small mask. He pointed and stared at Sayuri with large shock plastered upon his face. "Tha-That's the girl, she stole the last blade, that's it there, around her snake. KILL THEM ALL NEOWWWW AND GET MY SNAKE BACK!" The man screamed at the armed assailants as they took aim. The men would begin to fire their guns while the rest would charge at the group, weapons at the ready, leaving the group no time to think, just to act and act fast. Auctions. The sight brought back memories of Chateau's teenage years. The first time he was caught by those horrendous men and sold off as if cattle. But he hadn't an ounce of fear. For he felt the sparks within him ignite when he swore to return their horrible souls back to where it came. And so when the inhabitants of this building began their hostility, it suddenly validated the anger's release. Now was the time for him to strike against the Underworld. He counted on Sayuri to take out a fair share of the trouble and on Rowing to survive. He charged at the group, his hand vanishing before him. The bullets clashed against an invisible wall before falling to the ground. "W-what the?! Our bullets aren't reaching him!" One man screamed. He was suddenly sent flying alongside a couple of his fellow snipers. Chateau, seemingly now without an entire arm, smirked as he swept the group against the nearby wall. He quickly ducked beneath an oncoming blade, his arm flickering into existence before vanishing again. This time, the swordsman was sent soaring several floors above. A tingling sensation. The ebony captain moved his head from side to side as bullets soared past. "Kill him!" One screamed. "Murder them!" Another added. I can see them... Chateau thought. For even in the midst of battle in such a dimly lit room, the seafaring warrior was able to distinguish his attackers. But it was strange...for some would call his eyesight absolutely horrendous. Still, he hadn't the time to ponder upon this. No. He needed to continue towards the goal. Destroy this auction house. He raised his arm, which vanished into what some would think to be a concussive force. It collided with the roof above. The building rumbled. He followed, his body twisting slightly as if swinging a massive appendage against the nearby wall, colliding with auctioneers and destroying another foundation of this hellish building. It wasn't going to survive much longer. His arm returned as his other hand vanished, flurries of bullets clashing against an unseeable wall before falling to the ground. Light shone through the crackling roof and blessed the ebony attacker. His black blazer neatly atop a white dress shirt. Which he tucked into his denim pants. It complimented his dark chocolatey skin. He was a gentleman of the sea. But a boogeyman to the World Government. The pirate captain of the Chateau Pirates. "It's Noir Chateau!" A man screamed. "What is he doing here?! He's worth 100,000,000 berri!" "I-i-i-f he's here...that means the Demon Fox is nearby!" The screams of fear became a concert before the makeshift group. The auctioneers who couldn't flee were crushed by falling rubble as the building continued to shake. "The Demon Fox has come to claim our lives! She's unleashed her devil upon us!" But...I'm the captain? Chateau thought to himself. His face twisted into a cocktail of confusion and depression. She couldn't hurt a fly... Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin' Meanwhile, on the other side of Gaia, a town had been completely destroyed. While the citizens remained unharmed for the most part, many Marines laid out in the many pathways. Some already lifeless and others slept in their own mass pools of blood. "CLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kobe laughed, sitting on a pile of dead bodies. The Marine he held hostage from earlier sat tied up on his side, just barely clinging on to consciousness. "Ahhh man, what a lovely land you have here people!" Looking to the woman standing across from him, he curled his finger ordering her to come to him. She shook her head no and squeezed her hands against her chest. She was filled to the brim with fear. Just minutes ago the town had been blooming with joyous life, but once Kobe came there was sudden darkness. Figuratively and literally. Not only the town, but the entirety of Gaia had been shadowed by a sheet of Dark Clouds. "No, no, please!" She begged as the rainfall covered her body. Eyebrow lifting, Kobe titled his head slightly. "What? What do you mean no, woman? I ain't gonna' touch you! I just want you to do me a fuckin' favor!" Angered as evident by his expression, Kobe snapped his fingers and almost instantly, a bolt of raging lightning struck the pathway sending electricity through the water stream along the ground. By doing so he electrocuted the Marines and civilians sending cries and wails all across the town. The woman and any other civilian standing would fall over, by the voltage weren't enough to kill any of them. Kobe's angry look quickly transitioned to a joyous one. "CLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed out loud once again, though this time he laughed so hard that he had to reach and grab his stomach. "HOLY SHIT! WWWWEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" He whistled. "Fuck it, I'm claiming Gaia as my own. How about that? Woman, you shoulda' just came. I didn't even want anything! All of this is just your fault! Clahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" "Thanks for fryin em up for me, Kobe!" A strong and humorous voice would say from behind the crazed ebony boy. The voice would begin to laugh as it approached where the boy stood, a tall and lanky character now coming into view. The boy seemed to be of similar age to the murdered he stood side by side with, however, he had odd features, almost as if he wasn't entirely human, but robotic. The boy would approach the now lightning struck bodies, standing over a near-deceased man. He would lick his lips before bending down, nearing closer and closer to the body that lied motionless on the ground. He peered over the body staring it in its eyes before charging his head forward and opening his mouth wide taking a bite out of the man's head. His jaw was almost like elastic, akin to a snake eating pray 10x its own size. The now blood-soaked boy would continue to devour the man's body, tits to teeth, leaving only the blood-soaked sand behind as he would move from body to body devouring them all whole. He would return to the crazed boy's side, an insatiable and crazed look present in his own eyes, as he licked his lips and face clean of any bloodstains. "BELCHHHH!" He would let out a large blood-curdling belch before turning his attention to the boy next to him. "That's gonna give me some major heartburn later today, It's worth it though, all in the name of science!" The boy said with a now far more terrifying laugh, resonating through the space around them sure to send chills down the spines of anyone who would hear it. "BAKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" Forcefully lifting his eyebrow, Kobe turned his attention to the half-robot half-man being with a confused look. "And who the hell are you?" Kobe asked, watching the thing devour a man almost whole. Brows burying into his skin to emphasize his frowning face, he could not believe his eyes. "I don't know who's laugh is more annoyin'," Kobe's eyes looked upon the blood-stained street before slowly landing upon the Marine he'd been holding hostage. "What'dya think Captain Geyer? His or mine?" Shaking his head, Geyer mumbled something though with the wrap covering his mouth, it made it hard for Kobe to even make out what he had been saying. Reaching to remove it, the ebony Pirate granted him the ability to speak. "B-Both of you are sick!" The Marine spat back. "Both of us? No, see that's not right, Captain! You saw what I did, I just tazed everyone. He's," Kobe shouted, pointing at the newly appeared man. "sick! Also, Captain, I don't even know him. So make sure your report does not tie the two of us together, O-okay?" Kobe asked, turning his head sideways. "Though, to be honest, I like 'em. What's your name, Metal and Bolts?" "I suppose I might be a bit sick later, so you're slightly right in what you're saying, Mr. Marine." The metal boy said before turning his attention back to the boy who stood next to him. "It's Silas, by the way. You may not know me, but I surely know of you! Also, I'd say your laugh is by far more annoying." Silas spoke, repeating his loud and obnoxious laugh, before once again turning his attention back to the marine captain. "You seem a bit uncomfortable, would you like it better in my stomach? I promise not to chew! And if I spit you out before you've been digested, no harm, no foul right? BAKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" Silas asked the scared man, holding his gut once again laughing in the same manner as prior, a grimacing smile taking place on his face. "Hey," Kobe said in a far less joking manner towards Silas. In fact, his facial expression was blank as he found no humor in his claim. "You better go and find your own damn Marine to go and fuck with." There was a silence as Kobe stared Silas down gaining a full analysis of his physique. The silence built over until Captain Geyer finally mumbled something. "CLAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The ebony teen burst out into an uncanny laughter, gripping his own gut much like Silas had done. "I'm just playin', Silas you said? You're a fuckin' funny guy." Turning his gaze to Geyer, he patted the veteran's head. "Serious though, he is mine. I gotta' kinda keep him alive so that he can report this shit, ya know? Otherwise, it'd all be for nothin'." Lifting a bag from his side to the air, he shook it. "I got a fuckin' haul of cash from this island. Ho-ley shit, man. I should do this more fuckin' often." Wiping his tear from his eye, he looked back to Geyer. "Hey, Silas, who you bunkin' with, huh? Ditch 'em and join me! It's about time I started my own crew. I need a guy like ya', whatcha say?" "Tch, why would I ever bunk with you?!" Silas's face took on a deadly serious expression, his words said with mean intent. He would then stare Kobe dead in the eyes, his bright green eyes staring deep into the boys own. Just as before, silence overtook the area in which they stood and for a moment, Silas did nothing but stare. Lifting his hand, Kobe's face bore a stunned look. "Bunkin' with me? Slow down there, Chew-Boy!" Wagging his finger at Silas, Kobe turned away. "I don't swing that way. I said ditch whoever it is you bunkin' with and join my crew." Turning his head to Geyer once again, Kobe lifted his eyebrow and let the silence marinate in before finally speaking once again. "That's what I said, right, Captain' Geyer? I didn't come on to 'im right, he took that one way out of context!" Geyer shook his head vigorously in agreement. Silas's face began to well up, his face would turn red and the corners of his eyes would wrinkle in pure joy. "BAKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" Silas screamed, his laugh bursting from his mouth like a bat straight outta hell. He clutched his sides, hugging his body as he laughed so hard his sides hurt and tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm just messin' wit' ya, of course, I'll join your crew! Just imagine all the food I'll be able to eat with all that money." Silas exclaimed before going on. "Speaking off food, we may have to get a move on, my cravings are coming full force!" Silas said, scanning his surroundings for a quick bite, taking a large bite out of a nearby building, or at least, what was left of it. "OM NOM NOM!" As he began to devour the remainder of the building, you could hear the insatiability in him with every bite, it was clear his hunger couldn't be quenched by normal meals. His elastic gaw quickly encompassing multiple pieces of the building at once, before you know it, Silas' meal would be done, still, his hunger would remain far from quenched. ---- Decimated within seconds it seemed, Rowing stood completely in awe. He was no fan of human traffickers, and seeing his captain rid of them so quickly and efficiently with such force surprised the former student. Rowing was not a violent young man himself and he often chose to solve his conflicts through words. His upbringing on the island of Hippo Campus meant that he was required to embody the civilized student, especially since his father was the head principal of the university. Now that he had been exposed to killing and other crimes, he was becoming numb to it. He was taught that pirates were evil people but taking a look at his current situation, he realized that pirates were capable of making the world a better place. However, to cause change in the world requires strength and bravery, two things that Rowing realized that he was lacking. He felt so small next to other members of his crew. This angered him a bit. "So the other sword is here. Let's take it and be done with this.." A darkness shrouded Rowing and his demeanor changed. It was evident that he was in a negative space with his emotions. Sayuri watched as Chateau whipped the floor with the so call security guards of the auction house, she was slightly confused but more so surprised at the power Chateau had and the fear instilled in the auction goes off him and his crewmates. "Wow, guess I was in capable hands after all" Sayuri though, standing in the midst of chaos. Seconds later Sayuri's mind would return from the thought it was drifting upon, her sights once again set on the sword. Her eyes locked with the scared sack of lard who stood shaking on the auction stage. She gently unraveled her scarf, revealing Kuroyuri as a snake. Her snake companion would stiffen up his body as he did prior, slowly morphing from the snake he once was, now becoming a black blade, the sharp edges of the blade coated in what looked like a thin venom of a purple color. Sayuri would then dash across the auction building, delivering small cuts to all of those in her way, all of them crumbling to the ground, foaming at the mouth before drifting into lifelessness at the hands of this young woman. As she would approach the fat auction leader he would begin to sweat profusely, his fat shaking as he attempted an escape, however, it was too late for him. Sayuri's blade was drawn clean across his torso, spilling blood upon the floor below him, the skin around his wound burning away and bubbling up at the contact of her poisonous blade. He would fall to the floor just as his subordinates before him. He barely uttered more than inaudible screams and whimpers before his untimely death at the hands of Sayuri. Sayuri would swing her blade into the air, the blood of her enemys flying to the floor beside her. She would then pull a small cloth from her pocket, swiping across her blade before Kuroyui quickly transformed to his prior form, taking his place on her neck once again as she discarded the bloodied cloth, now turning her attention to the room full of nothing but dead bodies now that all those who were left living scurried away to their sad corners within the world. As she stood upon the main stage of the room, looking to her companions she drew their attention with a snap. "You guy's coming or what? The snake should be just through here." She said softly as if she hadn't just killed dozens, signaling her companions to follow behind her as she proceeded through a velvet curtain in search of her next and newest prized weapon. Chateau looked to Rowing and sighed. He felt something in the boy that even he had yet to feel. A hidden fire which burned brightly. That was one of the Skeleton's greatest gifts. He sensed the trueness within a person's soul. And thus, knew how strong his First Mate really was. After all, he hadn't forced Rowing to do anything. The new pirate could have easily went to the marines in Alabasta, for he knew where Chateau was going. But he chose to sail the seas alongside a bunch of misfits. But what would it take for him to awaken? Either way, surrounded by destruction, death and maiming, Chateau stepped over limbs and rubble to join Sayuri. "That's an amazing sword you have, Madame Sayuri. I've heard rumors of items eating Zoan fruits. But now I'm jealous I don't have one." Chateau joked. "Come Rowing we're almost there." Chateau and Rowing in tow, Sayuri pressed on, parting the velvet curtain before her, proceeding backstage. As she proceeded backstage, a large glass box would be sat upon a dark wood box, bathed under a spotlight, almost as though it was waiting to be revealed. Sayuri would cautiously approach the box, her hand on Kuroyuri as she moved closer and closer. As she stood before the beautiful creature it would reveal itself to her, slithering from under a hidey-hole placed in the box with it. Its scales would reflect the light perfectly, a black and yellow striped pattern taking center stage on its body, truly a magnificent sight to behold. Her eyes trapped in its gaze, she would begin to pull the cover from the box, soon releasing the snake. As the lid was removed from the snake's glass prison it would begin to rise, sizing up the girl. It would charge at her, it's fangs laced with a terribly poisonous venom, capable of taking down a fleet of men singlehandedly. As the snake approached her it would lock eyes with her, halting in its path as the girl's deathly stare would tame its wild behavior, submitting under her gaze. The snake would then lower itself in submission, Kuroyuri revealing itself to the snake, almost as a way of welcoming the creature. It would then slide up onto Sayuri's arm, taking place upon her neck just as Kuroyuri had, concealing itself to the blind eye, only exposing its beautiful pattern. Sayuri returned her gaze to the men to her rear, her mission complete. "So, what's the plan from here?" The girl said, looking to her current companions for insight. Rowing scratched his head a bit, since he hadn't thought about anything else they could do. "I guess we should stock up on food and supplies perhaps." He suggested. "That would be deeper into town I'm assuming." Chateau was mesmerized by the show of power. Almost as if this woman could tame death itself. He knew what he wanted, besides a weapon which ate a Zoan fruit. He wanted her to stand alongside him beneath his flag. And so, the ebony captain approached Sayuri. "Now that the job is done, we should discuss-" The words fell from his mouth. He turned towards the direction of the town...or where there should be a town behind the remaining walls of the building. Something felt off. As if what was there before no longer existed. He couldn't describe this feeling...But..But... "Guys.." Chateau mumbled. The snakes would swiftly unravel themselves from around the girls neck, their eyes glaring in the same direction as the ebony man before them. This tongues would flick through the air, the sound of their hisses let off in the same direction. Just as they did so, Sayuri’s eyes darted off in the same direction, something wasn’t right... “Don’t worry, we feel it too.” Sayuri spoke in a dark and serious tone, before she knew it, making her way to the door they entered in. Sayuri walked into the alley, her eyes glued into an unknown direction. “Follow me...” Sayuri said, taking off into the direction she looked in. Sayuri swiftly maneuvered and cut through the town, dodging every obstacle and civilian in her path. The snakes around her neck would turn as she moved through the town, acting as her guides as she used hers and their senses to track down this ominous and evil force. Sayuri grew closer and closer to the force, now on the edge of the town they resided within. As she approached it, she could feel the bloodshed in the air, her snakes tasting it in the air. Sayuri darted around a destroyed building, arriving at a scene of several bodies lying on the floor, two men and what looked like a hostage standing above them. A menacing glare grew on the young girls face as she watched the three, seconds from taking action, Barely in their field of vision. Chateau arrived behind her, counting on Rowing arriving behind him shortly. He didn't wait to give an order. No. This felt as if something dragged him to the scene. And boy was he right. For the destruction before him was worse than anything they just caused to the warehouse behind them. The lost. Meaningless death. It angered him more than anything. The cause? A man similar to Chateau in appearance standing not too far from them. The captain stepped before Sayuri, silently thanking her with a nodd. "Are you two the one's behind this?" He interrupted the bickering with a smooth, soft voice. Before the group had even got within the view of Kobe he had already sensed their presence once they entered the cloud area of Gaia. He could have easily acted then, but as Kobe would have said, 'where's the fun in that?'. Kobe grinned so wide that both his top and bottom row of teeth showed. "Wadda' bout it?" He asked, eyes shifting across each of the individuals present. "Are these town folk and Marines your people?" Leaning back he showed off his naked ripped chest and looked to the cloud sky. "Clahahahahahaha! I really really hope these people ain't your friends man. 'Cause if they are, that means ya' gonna be persistent too!" "Nah, they're not." Chateau answered. His outfit betrayed his claim to the million beli bounty on his head. He stood with a refined confidence. One that didn't stand back against the boasting cowards before him. "But this type of useless destruction is not something I can stand by and allow." He looked to Rowing and Sayuri with a confident nod before meeting Kobe's gaze once more. "Leave this island at once. And hand over whatever you have in your bags." Chateau wasn't one for stealing...from those who didn't have. But he had no problem relieving the coffers of those who committed great sins. Their treasures would serve as payment for their wrongdoings. Startled, all Kobe could do was gasp as he placed his hand onto his chest while his eyebrows lifted. "Useless? Hows' what I'm doin' useless? I'm a gy-rate, py-rate, real swashbuckling buccaneer. Wer' all the same if ya' ask me. We just hide it behind different names. You call my way, useless destruction. I call your way, useless and bland. Ye steal, I steal. It's all the same thing!" Even though Kobe had been talking, his eyes remained focused on Chateau who'd been making head movements signaling his crew. Despite the purple-haired ebony's relaxed stance, he'd been akin to any scenario the Pirates had prepared for him, but perception was a bitch and he was willing to use that if it meant catching his opponent's off guard. "You want my treasure? You can have it! You just have to find it! I left everything I've gathered in one place!" Holding the bag up to his side, he shook it revealing that it contained more money than they'd even what to do with. "Clahahahahahahaha!" A gleam shined in the metallic boy’s eyes, he watched the black haired girl as two snakes circled her neck, their fangs bared and ready to strike at a moments notice. “I’ve never eaten snake before, I could use their venom in many ways!” Silas said, his sights set on the intimating girl across from him, licking his lips at the sight of the scarlet beauties around her neck. “Come near me or my snakes and I’ll strip you bold by bolt, you rusty piece of shit!” Sayuri’s calm and deep tone now turned to one of sass and anger as she spoke profanities to the metal coated boy. “That goes for you too,gy-rate, py-rate!” Sayuri spoke, her attention now on the purple haired dimwit, mocking his words, however still keeping her intimidating and sharp tone. "So clever." Chateau responded with a slight chuckle. Still, the man was right in a sense. But the best way to kill a monster is to use another, more fouler monster, to take it down. However, this situation would prove rather handy. The brown skinned pirate captain before him stood on equal ground. He looked to the new addition and smiled. "I figured out a good payment for our services. Whatever he has in that bag of his should suffice. I'll just need your help securing it." He turned to Rowing with a cheeky grin. "And your job is to keep his hungry friend over there busy." "Clahahaha!" Kobe laughed, cuffing his stomach with his free hand. As he laughed, the skies roared through what sounded like a clap, as the wind speeds began to pick up, strong enough to push a few of the bodies aside. "Who's the guy, Silas? I like entertainment, I could use 'em as a jester!" A bolt of lightning struck the earth a great distance away, but even then it could still be heard from where they stood. Eyes falling onto Chateau, Kobe simply waved him off as though he were nothing but a person other than a grunt. "What the point of fightin'. Can't we just all get along! Black on black is a hate crime, ya' know. We're supposed to be brothers spiritually. We'll never get far in this world is we stand against each other. Look at the two previous pirate kings, neither were of our skin complexion, aye?" Bursting out into his signature laugh style once again, his eyes drifted upon the figure of Sayuri for a brief moment. "Aye, what about somethin' else. Ye can have everything in this bag, if ye just gimme her. My crew mate said he ain't never had snake venom before and if it's what my crew wants, that's what he gets! It'd be like any other Underworld Trade I do!" Chateau groaned at the utterly insufferable pirate before him. To think that they did share a skin color. Still, he could see the danger radiating off his twin-like appearance. This wasn't someone to be taken lightly. The ebony captain stood before Sayuri with a slight smirk. "Sorry, but this woman is in our services. She is indebted to the Chateau Pirates which makes her ours." Though harsh, his words were sincere. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sayuri or her super cool awesome snakes. "Madame Sayuri, I ask that you stand by my side in this battle." His voice was calm and collected. Chateau turned to Rowing again. "Monsieur Rowing, make sure not to die." “Your’s?” Silas looked at the ebony man with a skeptical look on his face. Before uttering another word, Silas grabbed the bag of money from his new captains grasp, charging at the group of pirates as he did so. He would launch the bag of money forward, releasing the riches in a flurry at them, shrouding their view in coins as closely approached them. Upon arriving in front of the group, his mouth openers wide, showing off his elastic jaw and exposing the group to his large mouth. He would charge at the black haired beauty, catching her off guard as he would aim to ingest her whole, her body disappearing from sight, leaving only the mechanical boy who wiped the corners of his mouth as he slowly walked back to his comrade, almost as though nothing happened. “The deal is done! They got the money, we got the girl, and once we get outta here, I’m gonna dissect these snakes and use their poison for a new invention, it’s gonna be great!” Silas yelled, still walking back to where he previously stood next to Kobe. Rowing's eyebrow twitched violently. Listening to the purple-haired savage's way of talking irritated him beyond any normal level of irritation he had ever felt. From his broken English to his disregard for innocent life, the pirate was truly disgusting. "To think such a trash excuse of a man is sailing the seas. I have a belief in fate, and I can tell you this.." Rowing's eyes shone with a red glow akin to fire. "It's fate that we meet so I can end your pitiful lifestyle here." Rowing grinned with a smile that only the devil could love. His entire personality had twisted and morphed until he was someone else completely, even some aspects of his physical appearance had changed. He looked towards the man made with steel parts. "You.. his accomplice, right? you deserve to be put down like the animal you are.. So I'll be the one to do that." With a stomp of his foot, the ground cracked and split apart in the direction of the metal man. It was simply a demonstration of his newfound strength. He trusted that his captain would be able to go toe-to-toe with the purple-haired pirate. Darkening Town Almost in the same instance that the ground would crack, a white puffy substance would fill in the gaps of the earth, ensuring that his newfound crewmate would not fall into the core of the earth. From an immediate standpoint, it would appear as though the white substance had appeared from nowhere, but for those who had their eyes sealed solely on Kobe, they would see it drifting from his body and emerging with the ground. "Aye, sly trick there, yer stupid biker skin-head!" Kobe said in a sarcastic pirate-like speech, words clearly directed towards Rowing. "I guess ye Rowin', aye?" Kobe giggled, "If ye think he gonna' be able to take me alone, Biker-Boy, yer wrong. Oh so very much wrong." Holding his hand out, the white color substance burst out from his palm let a jet before gathering around the group of pirates. A piece of it broke off and swallowed Captain Geyer wrapping around him like a cover. Lifting into the air, the substance levitated towards Kobe, where he held his opposing hand out and sucked the substance into the center of his palm completely disappearing. "Yer see, pretty boy?" The purple-haired Captain asked Chateau, "Is be stealin' again! What're ya' gonna do about that? Ya' know, yer fightin' in uncharted territory right now? You are in MY domain..." Kobe said, giving off a grin. Chateau should've flipped a switch. Should have lost control and immediately went after the giant jawed man. But something within him saw that Madame Sayuri was alive. Albeit he hadn't a clue for how long. He just knew that they needed to defeat the duo as soon as possible. However, the ebony captain was absolutely shocked by his second mate's newfound courage. The crackling ground a nice touch of course. He felt confident in his crew. Not because Chateau knew Rowing's potential..but he just had to believe in him. That was the job of a true captain. Clouds? Chateau thought to himself. His composure as calm as the silent sea around them as he analyzed the area. He can generate clouds. Not bad. The ebony captain sighed and unbuttoned the second button of his dress shirt. Revealing his chocolatey chest. "Enough games." He darted towards Kobe and leapt up into the air, using his small body to gain impressive air. Goliath In but an instance, the man was now a two story giant with a face which reflected skeletal features. He spun before maneuvering into a downward axe kick. The dense muscle and sheer size of this form combining to create a strike which would absolutely demolish the surrounding area. He wasn't one of the highest bounty'd pirates of Paradise for no reason. As far as bounties were concerned, Chateau indeed had the upper hand on him. Kobe's bounty of 85,000,000 had simply been placed on his head because he fled his home with an artifact they held dear. Just like Gaia there had been two other islands that suffered the exact same fate as this one. It was how Kobe managed to get ahold of Captain Geyer to begin with. Three government affiliated islands terrorized, Kobe had slaughtered over three hundred citizens across these islands. Marines and Citizens alike. Once that caught wind, every man bearing the insignia of "Justice" would surely be on his head, but for now, he had to deal with a Pirate much like himself. Chateau's initial appearance caught Kobe by surprise, in fact, he raised his eyebrow at the man's transformed state and simply nodded his head. "Yer got some big shit goin'!" Kobe shouted, hoping that his words reached the gigantic skeleton. They probably did, but they were returned with a flipping kick from the skeleton. Without even moving to dodge, Kobe simply looked back to Silas. Holding his hand out, a cloud formed from it grabbing Silas and throwing him away from the Skeleton's kick. However, before Silas would fall to the ground, the cloud substance would form underneath him like a pillow which hovered over the ground. A technique Kobe referred to as Nimbus. With that cloud, Silas would be able to use it as a form of movement as it would follow him through mental means and allow him to traverse the lands. While he'd been in the midst of assuring his crewmate had been safe, Kobe left himself wide open to Chataeu's strike. As his giant legs crashed into the ground, the earth quaked before crushing her his pressure. Dust and debris clouded the area as though a tornado hand struck and once it clear, Kobe laid underneath Chateau's foot, one side of his body completely crushed while the other remained whole--or half in this case. The two story giant leapt off of the man and flipped nearby. Of course he knew what this meant. After all, his home had tales of the legendary Shichibukai. A man made of sand who could manipulate the desert itself. The fact that the horrid pirate before him survived having a gigantic foot pressed upon him meant the legends were true. A power which would nullify all damage. A true annoyance. Chateau returned back to his human form before tilting his head to the side. They had to beat him somehow. Nothing was absolute. Even the most beautiful of properties had a scuffle or stain somewhere. He's protecting the other one. I just need to hold him off until Rowing finishes. Silas slammed down on the fluffy white cloud, taking a moment to recuperate after being attacked and saved by his comrade. Silas would stand up tall, brushing himself off as he stood above the flying nimbus. The nimbus would fly towards Kobe, almost in a subconscious manner, Silas having no knowledge as to the fact he can control it. “I’ll take care of the ugly one, ya think you can kill wannabe giant? I’d love to be use em as a slave, bakukukukuku.” Silas said, laughing menacingly as he glared at the pair of pirates who stood across from him. "Clahahahahaha!" Kobe laughed, the remaining portion of his body turning into the same white cloud substance that Silas had been standing upon. "Thought I was gonna' be able to trick 'im more with my logia!" Showing his teeth, Kobe reformed into his solid state at Silas' side while creating a nimbus cloud for himself. Hopping upon it, he looked up at the giant. "Ye, I dun think he gonna' be any problem for me. The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall, aye?" He asked Silas, while keeping his eyes on Chataeu's new form. "Yer must've forgotten, ye fightin' on uncharted territory." Chateau sighed. This battle was definitely going to be troublesome. But...only one of them possessed the blessing of invulnerability. He also experienced such a situation. Where his nigh-indestructible bones proved impossible for opponent's to surpass and so they targeted his weakness. Chateau's gigantic hand picked up several nearby stones, each the size of a cannonball, and tossed it at Silas. His massive muscles turning a simple pitch into a deadly shotgun blast of rock! He needed to pressure Silas so that Rowing could complete his task. Tapping his ear drum, Kobe squinted at Chateau. "Are you hard at hearin'? I told ya', yer fightin' in uncharted territory." Along the paths the rock blasts had been traveling, Kobe simply commanded his clouds to lift from the ground and absorb the impact of the rocks, cutting them from continuing along their path. "Maybe ya' just good lookin' with no brains. Seen ya kind before, not the most interesting I must say. I'm making this so easy for ya, maybe I need to help more?" Lifting his hand up, rain began to pour down followed by the sound of constant thunder. "Today's forecast consists of cloudy skies, heavy rain, and lightnin'! Please, if yer have any children around, have them stay in the house case today might get a little ugly!" With that statement, Kobe held his hand out and generated a stream of thick clouds which shot up towards Chateau's face hoping to block his sights, while he himself had already begun preparing his next move. The rain picked up and so did the constant claps of thunder before finally, a lightning bolt struck the ground. The purple-haired teen grinned widely, waiting. “Damn, I would hate to get caught out in the rain! I’m gonna get out of dodge for a second, holler if ya need me!” Silas said to Kobe, running off to the cover of a nearby building, his belly still full of the black haired girl. "Clahahahahaha, yer think there's a need to be here!" Kobe shouted, jumping onto his own Nimbus Cloud and soaring through skies at blinding speeds before reaching the sea to get away from Gaia. "I've gotten what I came for, it's time to skedaddle, Silas!" Category:Role-Plays Category:EmperorSigma